En otra vida
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Legolas se enamora... si, y le duele tan solo por el hecho de que ese ser, es un ser incorporeo que para su malestar no es nada mas que un fantasma. ¡Completo! En proceso de editación
1. Chapter 1

**En otra vida**

**En primer lugar si alguien se pregunta que manía tengo yo con hacer sufrir a Legolas, es que soy una sádica descontrolada. Segundo, espero que les guste esta en proceso y será de capítulos cortitos. Tercero, Legolas X amor imposible o posible, bueno hay lo veo. Cuarto, perdón a todas que le debo algo…. Kohaku no me matas si te ves por aquí. Quinto, dejadme comentarios si les gusta como va… Antimarisues... por favor, ustedes omítanselo. **

** El señor de los anillos no me pertenece, ni el, ni sus personajes, estos son de JR Tolkien, quien nos ha dado este mundo donde inspirarnos y jugar. Algunos y casi pocos personajes son absolutamente mios.**

**Capítulo 1: "Decisión"**

Solo era ese movimiento, rápido con deslizar, rápido he eficaz, un tipo de quemazón y luego seria como dormir sin sueños ni pesadillas. Eso había leído, no es como si fuera a sufrir con una enfermedad terminal sin opción, aquí ella tenia opciones y lo había decidido. Terminar de una vez.

Dejo los brazos hacía un lado, la sala comenzó a girar a su alrededor, el techo blanco parecía ir y volver, el aire se comprimió a su alrededor, los sonidos se apagaron, _Dunker_ de _Lumsk _la música de ambiente se esfumo en sus recuerdos, solo escuchaba un zumbido y el latir de su corazón lento muy lento, y los ojos le pesaban, no sentía los brazos ni dedos, y las piernas parecían ser exprimidas poco a poco. En la boca sentía el sabor a oxido y sal, cuando en su fuero intento lamió las heridas para recordar un sabor antes de ello.

Solo frió... mucho frió le calaba el cuerpo, la piel, el alma. Sabía que sonreía, que sonreía porque había sido cobarde y valiente a la vez, cobarde por dejar su vida, valiente por atreverse a hacerlo de una vez por todas y dejar de dar pena, dejar de decepcionar a los que quería y que estos le decepcionaran de tales formas. Porque ella no era fuerte, nunca lo fue y nunca lo seria. Terminar para descansar en paz.

Una suave convulsión y dejo de respirar en ese mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cabalgaba tranquilo por las fronteras del reino.

Hacía tres años humanos que los bosques estaban brillantes, hermosos sin rastros de seres oscuros, ni arañas gigantes, ni trasgos ni nada.

Hacía tres años que la guerra había terminado y todo en los bosques que habían nacido de la oscuridad huyeron a las profundidades de la tierra, temerosos al sol, a la luz que brillaba día a día entre los árboles del Bosque Verde.

Había adquirido esa costumbre hacía mucho para despejarse de sus prontas obligaciones. Al amanecer tomar su caballo y salir de las fronteras de la ciudad para entrar en el bosque, disfrutar de la soledad, disfrutar de la tranquilidad que el bosque le otorgaba. Palmeo la crin del caballo para que se detuviera ya que habían llegado cerca del un pequeño riachuelo que daba paso a un claro y allí un pequeño estanque donde solía descansar con frecuencia. Se bajo de este de un saltó y se acercó para beber un poco de agua, sus sentidos al aire, no menos precavido por cualquier cosa.

Al levantar la mano con agua se percato de allí algo extraño, en el reflejo de esta una cara pero lo más palpable y asombroso eran unos ojos café enormes lleno de lagrimas que le miraban pidiéndole piedad. Se levanto de un saltó y miro hacía atrás perturbado, no había nada ni nadie que le hiciera sombra. Su corazón arrancó a mil y la piel se le erizo al sentir el aire un poco más frió.

Esos ojos, esos ojos sufrían. Confundido y asombrado, observandó y sintiendó que no había nadie cerca, volvió a meter la mano en el estanque, preparado para ver cualquier cosa. Pero solo fría y cristalina agua se escurrió por sus largos dedos. Perturbado por aquella imagen tan desoladora, se sentó tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba, si acaso había sido su imaginación o un hecho verídico.

Respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse él y su corazón eufórico cuando un frió calador se comprimió en su hombro derecho, un escalofrió paso por su espalda enviando una orden inmediata a su cuello, giro sus ojos azules preparado para ver cualquier cosa, pero solo una espesa nube gris desapareció frente a él, el calor volvió a apoderarse de su hombro y el frió desapareció del ambiente.

"Fairë"- llamó suavemente. En elfico, significaba espíritu o fantasma. Era un espíritu que no lograba estar en paz, un espíritu que estaba asustado y que le pedía ayuda. Frente a él nada más apareció.

Espero por una y dos horas pero nada mas volvió a pasar. Un peso en el estomago, un tipo de quemazón en la parte que ese ser había tocado. Volvió a casa con pesadumbres, atolondrado por lo sucedido, angustiado por no poder hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era todo subnormal, nada era físico sólido todo se esparcía en sus manos, pero nunca sabía lo que tocaba, no veía colores ni formas pero veía cosas y entonaciones, cosas que no sabía como llamarlas pero allí estaban a su alrededor, acompañándoles.

Se movía como si no tuviera pies, no había tiempo ni espació suficiente, sus sentidos estaban tan apagados como sensibles, escuchaba gritos y suplicas a la vez que cantos y hermosas palabras suaves al oído, se movía en una esfera de confusión, de desesperación, de alegría, de esperanza, etc., todo muy confuso.

No sabía nada, no entendía. No sabía que hacía. ¿Volaba o caminaba?¿Corría o se detenía?¿Veía o respiraba? No entendía, se dejo llevar hasta que algo que si pudo comprender le hizo concentrarse con toda su "poca atención", era como estar nadando en una piscina, zambullirse y mirar hacía arriba, veía una figura borrosa que metía la mano en el agua y ella alzaba lo que era su mano para tocarle, una mano que no era nada mas que una sombra deforme, toco esos dedos que enviaron una descarga por todo su cuerpo y sintió que algo a ella volvía, un poco de niebla desapareció de su mente. Vio un ojo azul, hermoso, como el cielo y el mar unidos.

El corazón que había dejado de latir volvió a estar allí, apretándose, no latiendo pero allí estaba haciendo presencia en su forma sin forma. Abrió lo que debía ser su boca y todo se volvió borroso, pero aun así volvió a sentir que tenía el porte de un ser humano. No le vio la cara, pero vio frente a ella, un ser sentado en el suelo en un hermoso bosque que relucía como si las hojas fueran espejos alumbrados por el sol, se acercó flotando al parecer y con temor le toco el hombro. Poseía un largo, liso y resplandeciente cabello rubio, cuando se giro el impacto le hizo asombrarse y desaparecer. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto en la vida y en la muerte. Un ángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus hermanos mellizos, cuatro años menores que él, Isiltari y Anatar, dama de la luna y señor del sol respectivamente estaban cuchicheando delante de él con las cabezas juntas como bien hacían muy seguido. El cabello oscuro de ella y el dorado de él era una de las pocas cosas que los podía diferenciar y se mezclaban de una manera muy hermosa. Los dos mirándole con esos enormes ojos verdes sacados de su madre, inspeccionándole, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que hicieran eso que no le importo ni incomodo.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro en el contrario que se había estado tomando inconsciente desde que había llegado. Pero al contacto le hizo dar un saltó.

"Lo siento hijo no quería asustarte"- su padre le sonrió para llamar su atención.

Los ojos tan azules como los de él le miraron con cariño mientras se sentaba a su lado. Su abundante y ondulado cabello rubio como el de él enredado en la corona de bayas y pequeñas flores de cristal centellaban y sus facciones tan hermosas como sabías seguían mirándole hasta que un pequeña arruga cambio su frente

"¿Estas bien? Haz estado tomándote el brazo desde que llegaste".

"¿Qué?"- preguntó ahora confundido percatándose que no se había dejado de tomar el brazo que el Fairë le había sujetado.- "O no me había dado cuenta padre"

"¿Seguro que estas bien? Te veo algo perdido"

"No nada"- le tembló levemente el labio y miro el plato de comida sin ganas de ello.

Tomo la copa percatándose que sus manos temblaban un poco pero tratando de pensar que nadie se percata de ello le dio dos o tres sorbos a la copa de vino y jugueteo con esta en la mano, imaginando, esperando que el ojo volviera a aparecer, pero nuevamente eso no ocurrió.

Estaba ansioso, y de nuevo se percato que se había llevado la mano al hombro. Ante que su padre o hermanos hicieran un comentario dejo la sala en silencio. Al cerrar la puerta vio a una figura femenina con una carta en las manos más doblada que nada, le miró asustada y luego respiro cuando se percato que no era quien esperaba. Él sonrió y se acercó a Indil, su nombre significaba azucena. Un hermoso nombre. Su cabello platinado y sus facciones tiernas he inocente estaba cruzadas por el sonrojo de la vergüenza.

"¿Qué haces?"- le preguntó sonriente. Ella se sonroja.

"Lo siento príncipe"- susurró y la voz le tembló- "esperaba a su hermano".

" Ho"- sonrió entendiendo. La chica se volvió a sonrojar, en sus manos no había un papel si no un bordado- "¿Quieres que lo llame?"

" Yo... esto... ¿Podría?"

"Claro, y es mejor si no esta Isil"- ella asintió más atolondrada que otra cosa. Se acercó a la puerta y metió la cabeza- "¡Anar, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?"- le llamó. Su hermano le miro algo perdido pero fue hacía él, la cara consternada de éste le hizo algo de gracia. Su padre y hermana solo le siguieron con la mirada.

"¿Qué pas...? Indil..."-la voz se le apagó. Él le puso una mano en el hombro y se marchó.

Se hizo claro en el silencio como el corazón de ambos parecía apunto de estallar pero aun así aun mismo compás que resulto hermoso. Se giro en la vuelta siguiente solo para ver complacido como su hermano tan rojo como un farol asentía. Se perdió en el pasillo. Isil no iba a estar nada contenta con esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siguió el camino tan perdida como feliz de volverse a sentir algo no corpóreo pero una forma definible, o por lo menos las ganas de algo definible, solo era o se veía como una luz, o una nube muy clara. Masa espectral. Veía, escuchaba, pero no sentía nada más que el frió punzante en toda ella, no podía hablar, no podía respirar ni oler nada de ese hermoso bosque que dejaba pasar filtros de luz solar, algo tan cálido que ella no era capaz de tomar. Sus pasos no eran pasos, solo rozaba la tierra mojada y las hojas no se movían a su andar.

Cuando había vuelto de sus tinieblas había vuelto aparecer en aquel claro, pero el ángel no estaba, la había abandonado. Lo que era o debía ser su mano era el único lugar donde el frió de muerte no se clavaba tan penetrante. Y deseaba de corazón o lo que debía de tener en su interior ansias por ver ese rostro hermoso y angelical. Era lo que más deseaba. Siguió andando sin saber que hacer mas que avanzar.

Siguiendo su leve intuición. Hasta que vio, atolondrada en el alto de un monte la ciudad más hermosa, brillante y asombrosa de todas. Árboles enormes de brillantes hojas que recibían casas de extrañas infraestructura acoplándose a sus ramas sin provocar daño a ellos. Seres brillantes de vividos trajes verdes y café caminaban de un lado a otro con pequeños niños corriendo uno detrás de otros, una suave música crecía en el ambiente lo que provoco que varios de los seres, ángeles para ella, se detuvieran y las sonrisas se enancharan en sus resplandecientes caras susurrando el nombre de Isil, la Dama Isil.

Ella cerró lo que debía ser sus ojos y se perdió de nuevo en su oscuridad con la voz de la Dama Isil en sus oídos. Su corazón retumbando al compás de la dulce voz, porque ahora, sabía que era su corazón, un corazón que volvía a latir.

* * *

**14/11/10 En proceso de Editado. **

**Espero que es guste y esta dedicado a todas las que dejaron y les gusto No poder vivir sin mar. Les agradezco cualquier comentario y les juro que me volé con eso de estar muerta, no sabía como describirlo ya que lamentablemente no estoy muerta aun…. Y, eso. **

**Cualquier aporte de nombre elfito me encantaría.**

**Y Sí. Hito yo tomo las personalidades de mis personajes, por eso cambio de humor en clases, me va a costar mas si es que esta muerta esta niña así que ya veo como le hago para entrar en trance jajajaja. **

**Namarie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "Conexión"**

_Asar Tuilë, _Festival de la primavera, se celebraba el primer día de 54 hermosos días de primavera, cuando el agua fluye, cuando el sol alumbra sus juegos y festejos de una manera hermosa. Ese día siempre se celebraba especialmente porque se escuchaba al terminar la ceremonia, la hermosa canción que su hermana y hermano cantaban a dúo. Aunque ese año ella parecía muy reacia a hacerlo. En fin sería en una semana y todos parecían vueltos locos de cabeza para tener todo listo.

Se estiro en su asiento mientras terminaba de escribir unas cartas a Aragorn. Quien le había escrito hacía una semana. Isil estaba con él, en la esquina mirando por la ventana con sus ojos perdido en el patio. Él le mira, la joven parecía tan apagada desde que Anar y Indil se habían vuelto muy... unidos. No le gustaba verle así, parecía que le habían quitado un pedazo a cuajo. A él, obviamente no le molestaba su compañía, de hecho le hacía mentalizarse en algo y no pensar en el Fairë, pero no le gustaba el tono que su presencia estaba tomando.

"Isil"- la chica le mira- "No te he escuchado cantar"- susurró, ella bajo la vista y volvió la mirada hacía afuera. La última vez había sido unas horas antes de enterarse que Indil y Anar estaban viéndose.

"No tengo ganas, Legolas"- contestó con la voz apagada. Se levantó dejando los papeles de lado y se acercó a ella. Esta le miro de reojo.

"¿Le hechas de menos?"- preguntó. Su hermana miro hacía otro lado. Escucho como le costaba respirar un poco, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"No es él"- contestó refiriéndose a su hermano, obviamente eso creía él.

"Mi padre ya habló contigo, no pueden estar juntos para siempre, ambos tienen que tener una vida independiente del otro."- esta asintió a duras penas, pero aun no le miraba. Se acuclillo y le tomo una mano. La joven le mira y sus ojos dejaban ver un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, él se las quita con la otra mano.

"Lo sé. Pero le hecho de menos, no esta cuando lo necesito"- ahora la tristeza pasa a frustración. Le tomo la barbilla con la mano izquierda y le sonrió.

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Salgamos del reino."

"¿A la frontera?"- preguntó levemente ansiosa.

"Te llevare a mi lugar... especial."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía muchos soles que estaba allí, sentada en medio de la nada. Veía a pequeños animales acercarse para beber del agua que le rodeaba pero nunca era su ángel, ese ángel se había perdido, solo fue un vistazo hacía lo hermoso lo que nunca tendría y que había alejado por su destino.

Su corazón se había vuelto a detener. Era una masa de nada en la nada. El tiempo no pasaba para ella, solo estaba sumida en una pena terrible. Su mente había vuelto al pasado, en su otra vida, en su otro mundo, donde ella había abandonado su vida porque el dolor era mucho, los maltratos, su infancia, las burlas, todo.

Donde ella se había dejado morir, donde ahora por ello, era un alma en pena. Sola y triste para toda la eternidad, llorando sin llorar, gritando sin ser escuchada. ¿Valiente? ¡Ja!, Tristemente daba pena. Nuevamente escuchaba gritos y risas, sentía miedo y felicidad, todo de una vez, tenía manos pero no lo eran. No sabía nada, estaba tan confundida, tan sola y triste.

No había vuelto a la ciudad, y recordaba la voz de la dama por momentos, nada más. Escalo, subió o se desplazo por una piedra, como sea, la cosa es que llegó sobre una piedra y se sentó o lo que sea que haya hecho, la cosa es que estaba allí. Mirando el par de conejos que bebían agua sin verle y luego corrían presuroso a esconderse.

Observó y pronto vio dos caballos llegando por un lado, para luego ver a su ángel salir detrás de un árbol, lo vio en todo su esplendor. Hermoso, lo único que podía ver, que era el ser más hermoso, era un ángel, ¿Qué podía ser tan perfecto? Se levantó, para acercarse pero al tocar el agua volvió a hundirse, esta vez desesperadamente trataba de salir para verle, llamándole en su desesperación...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los caballos se acercaron rápido al agua, al final había salido haciendo una carrera. Él le había dejado ganar, feliz de escucharle reír otra vez, mientras se acercaban al claro sintió que le pesaba él estomago. La joven se movía como si estuviera bailando, él solo reía al verle para poder quitarse ese sentimiento, las ansias habían vuelto a él, quería ver, quería ver ese hermoso y triste ojo, quería saber quien era el dueño de sus sueños. Alzó la cabeza para ver como el agua parecía perturbada pero la voz de Isil le saco de su ensoñación.

" Es hermoso"- susurró y llegó al claro- "Legolas esto es hermoso"- sus palabras se perdieron, sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago y la angustia subió por su garganta, le costó un poco respirar. La joven se volvió hacía él- "¿Qué te pasa?"

" ¿Ha?"- preguntó aturdido por el sentimiento.

"Estas algo lívido."

"No pasa nada"- se acercó al agua más rápido que nada. Como si fuera llamado por algo, como si le llamaran solo a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta allí. Ella lloraba, sabía que lloraba de miedo por no verle otra vez, por la soledad que le inundaría otra vez si se quedaba sola. Sus dedos traspasaron el agua, y ella los rozos más felices que nunca, lo vio como si estuviera al otro lado del espejo. Cerró los ojos de felicidad, sintiéndose humana otra vez. Lloró al saber que había alguien allí, que ese ángel había acudido a su tristeza. Sus dedos parecían paralizado pero ella solo los acariciaba percatándose que sus dedos los de ella volvían a tener forma, que sus brazos volvían a ser humanos, pero no quiso bajar la mirada si su cuerpo seguía siendo una masa o un cuerpo formado, porque tenía miedo que él dejara de mirara hacía allí, donde ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sintió, se asusto si, pero aun así no quiso sacar la mano, sentía el frió más calador que el agua aferrarse a sus dedos, tocándolos, inspeccionándolos. Observaba directo al agua pero allí no veía nada, pero sabía que allí estaba. Que el espíritu estaba allí. El corazón le bombeaba sangre a la cabeza.

"Ahora si estas lívido, Legolas. ¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó su hermana- "¿Qué sucede?"- él no le miro porque no quería quitar las manos ni la mirada de allí- "me estas asustando."

" Hay alguien"- susurró y la voz se le enronqueció, carraspeó para hablar- "Isil, me persigue un espíritu"- susurró. Aun así sintió como su hermana se crispaba.

" ¿Cómo?"

" Un espíritu, un alma que pena por estos bosques. Me sujeta la mano"- susurró y sonrió sin saber porque, la chica se llevó una mano a la boca ya que escucho su gemido asustado.

" ¿Puedes soltarle?"

" Sí, pero no quiero. Esta asustado o asustada, tiene miedo, no quiero que tenga miedo."

" Hace cuanto que..."

" La última vez que vine, vi sus ojos tristes y solos, y me toco el hombro, me necesita. ¿Extraño no?"

" ¿Un espíritu bueno?"

" Un espíritu asustado."- contestó y cerró los ojos. Abrió la mano bajo el agua y la mano se desplazo hasta tomársela. El agua parecía temblar pero no se movía, no había olas ni corriente. Se inclino un poco más y vio una forma.

No se asusto, pero se quedo observando anonadado.

No era más que una jovencita, tenía los ojos cerrados y extendía sus manos hacía él como si fuera su única salvación. Brillaba de la misma manera que cuando había estado fuera, un color gris reluciente.

Sintió el corazón bombeando con fuerza, asombrado por la hermosa belleza de ese ser. Demasiado hermoso para que estuviera muerta. Hundió la otra mano, Isil se movió nerviosa, y suavemente acercó sus dedos a su rostro. La jovencita abrió esos mismos ojos tristes y solos. Sorprendida, abrió la boca como si deseara decir algo. Isil envió otro gemido cuando la misma mano que él tocaba, la par salía del agua y tocaba sus facciones. El frió le calo la piel de la cara, le rozo la barbilla, le toco la mejilla y los labios. Él hacía lo mismo, tocaba su rostro concentrado. Un rostro que sabía que si provocaba un poco más de fuerza los trapazaría. Pero aquel contacto se le hizo tan hermoso, era como tocar la seda pura, un toque suave, muy suave que lamentablemente se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

* * *

**Editado 14/11/10**

**Gracias Yanily por pasarte jajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: "Hermano"**

Hacía una semana que habían tenido el primer contacto y no pudo, por más que lo pensó, por más que lucho, no pudo dejarle sola.

Observó en silencio, la imagen que veía en el agua. Era ya muy tarde, el sol se ponía entre los árboles. Él sentado en una roca observando el agua moverse delante, imágenes veía en ello. Una jovencita que corría a esconderse dentro de un closet, era aun muy pequeña un hombre salir de la nada, tomarle de un bracito y golpearle con una vara hasta hacerle sangrar.

La misma jovencita a metros más allá sentada en una forma corpórea humana miraba el agua con los ojos tristes pero sin lagrimas. Muchas imágenes le había mostrado desde que frecuentaba el claro, una semana desde que habían tenido el primer contacto. Como al parecer ella provenía de un lugar diferente al de él, donde le castigaban por cosas tan vanas como dejar una caja de imágenes prendida, dejándole en estados penosos, llena de hematomas y heridas. Eran sus recuerdos antes de morir. Que él veía dolido y horrorizado, no entendiendo como podían golpearle de manera tan salvaje si era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su larga vida elfa, su carita era ya de alguien de unos dieciocho años humanos, tenía el cabello largo no sabía el color ya que ella era entera de color gris pasado al blanco. Sus ojos que sabía que eran café y su ser, su presencia era tan delicada.

Había tratado de buscar información sobre espíritus, pero nada le servía. _Nada más que aquellos espíritus que no podían vivir en paz vagaría toda la eternidad penando por sus vida_. Y él no deseaba eso para ella, deseaba que fuera feliz que pudiera estar en paz. Tranquila y en bien.

Cerró los ojos y luego sintió las manos heladas de ella sujetándole el rostro. O en ese intento, él había visto pero no comentado nada las profundas heridas en sus muñecas, heridas que ella cuando viva se había proferido. Él levanto sus manos y volvió a rozar su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer. Él la dejo ir con el corazón comprimido, sabía que ella perdía fuerzas y se debía marchar, pero sentía tal presión, deseaba observarle a cada momento, cada día a cada instante, que fuera con él al palacio, que estuviera con él a cada momento. No quería verle sufrir, quería que esos ojos mostraran la felicidad que mostraba cuando sus manos le tocaban el rostro, y esa sonrisa hermosa inundara su rostro.

Mas se quedo solo.

Su caballo golpe el suelo con un taco, él se puso en pie, hoy era el festival se había perdido los juegos y celebraciones, aun quedaba la fiesta final donde esperaba que Isil y Anar se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en algo.

Al llegar desmonto tratando de pasar desapercibido pero como bien esperaba su padre le había enviado a buscar en el momento en que se dignara a aparecer. El enorme patio estaba lleno de flores y luces en pequeñas antorchas, habían mesas rebosantes de las exquisitas comidas y los mejores vino en bandejas. Los niños jugueteaba de allá para acá, los guardias le saludan con las cabezas mientras él se acerca a su padre quien hablaba con uno de sus consejeros. Sus ojos al encontrarle tenían el inevitable brillo molesto de su ausencia.

"No te haz aparecido en todo el día"- le acusó- "Se te hecho de menos en los tiro de arco"- sí, estaba la nota molesta.

" Hay que dejar que gane otro de vez en cuando, ¿No?"- sonrió con algo de orgullo, había ganado ese premio desde que tenía la apariencia de un joven de diecisiete años humanos.- "¿Quién fue el vencedor?"- el rey sonrió con orgullo.

"Isil le ha ganado por un centímetro a Anar."

"¿Han competido?"- preguntó asombrado. Esos dos no solían concursar en nada.

"Todo el día. No han dejado juego sin que ambos parecían dotados de una extraña aura de competencia. Hasta que se retaron en quien bebía más vino tuve que pararlos y los he enviado a sus cuartos para que se asearan y relajaran."

" Ooo"- susurró claramente asombrado.

"¿Dónde te habías metido"- preguntó aun molesto.

"Solo daba una vuelta, me he quedado algo atareado en algo."

"Aun te veo algo ido, Legolas. ¿Seguro que estas bien?"

"Todo lo bien que se puede estar"- sonrió- "yo tan bien me voy a mi cuarto me voy a asear para bajar"

"Ve"

Al llegar a su habitación se acomodo en su cama y se estiro por esta. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Isil entro cuando le dio permiso. Su hermana era la única que sabía sobre el espíritu que él visitaba todos los días y era quien le ayudaba a buscar información sobre este. Anar quien había visto que ellos dos últimamente estaban muy unido había comenzado a sentir el mismo estado de celos que Isil había sentido por Indil. Él claro no le importunaba, pero no lograba tener el mismo estado de placidez que había logrado tener con su hermana. Esta misma se sentó a su lado cuando le hizo un huequito.

" ¿Cómo esta... ella?"- preguntó. Él sonrió con la pregunta. Como si pudiera estar peor que muerta.

"Ha tomado la forma corpórea que ya te había dicho antes. Es o fue una humana muy maltratada en su mundo."

"Humana"- continuó y sus ojos verde de calaron.- "estas raro"- comentó como si nada.

"Me han repetido tanto que me lo voy a salir creyendo."

"Ja, no, en serio. Te conozco Legolas, sé como brillan tus ojos cuando te fascina algo, pero esta vez te fascina de otra forma."

"Solo estoy tratando de ayudar, Isil, no me gusta ver ese dolor en los ojos de alguien tan herido."- se levantó un tanto y le miro- "hablando de otra cosa. Me estas haciendo competencia en arco"- la chica se ruborizo.

"Sabes que no me gusta competir, pero Anar se creía tanto de que lo lograría que no me aguante y le he ganado, se enojo tanto"- sonrió como si tuviera el poder en sus manos- "y a quedado como un tonto frente Indil."

"Lo que me da a entender que nos quedaremos sin canto este año"- la chica se ruborizo.

"De hecho, no. Yo voy a cantar sola, si él se sabe la letra pues bien por él si me acompaña."

"¿Saberse la letras? Pero si ustedes la inventan ¿O no?"

"Claro que si, por eso mismo... Bueno, tratare de hacer algo..."- y sin decir más se marcho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tenía idea, realmente no tenía idea donde estaba. Los ángeles se movían a su alrededor apuntando de un lado a otro, riendo y comiendo con sus voces dulces y melodiosas, los faroles alumbraban un gran y resplandeciente jardín que se abría delante de ella. Nunca había visto la noche durante su estancia en ese mundo tan hermoso, pero la luz de la luna llena y las resplandecientes estrellas le dieron fuerzas.

Camino, sí, porque ahora caminaba entre aquellos seres mirándoles, buscando de donde provenían, tratando de tocarlos pero estos le esquivaban. Los cantos se alzaban hermosos, la música le llamaba. Seguía caminando asombrada hasta que lo vio. Estaba sentado con una copa en mano, tan hermosos como siempre. Se acercó corriendo sonriente de poder tocarlo bajo la luz de la luna. Ansiosa para que él le viera pues se veía hermoso en sus ropajes de tela azul. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada. Mas cuando se alzo en alto aquella voz se quedo quieta, anonadada.

-.-.-.-.-

La voz de su hermana se alzó sobre las suaves conversaciones.

_"Pera menora infane lia... "_

La voz hermosa de su hermana, triste y fuertes se alzo sobre los elfos asombrados, sobre los árboles que acompasaron la bella canción.

_"...of the world, of the world ..."_

Estaba a metros de él, observando hacía el horizonte donde la luna llena alumbraba su hermoso rostro que ha medida que cantaba se llenaba de lagrimas. Más allá con Indil a su lado, tan asombrado como estupefacto Anar le mira. A pesar de todo, esa canción estaba dedicada a su hermano, allí le explicaba para su dolor que le echaba de menos, que lo esperaría, que siempre lo cuidaría...

* * *

**Editado 14/11/10**

**Bueno, lamento el retraso pero es que pase por cada canción para buscar una minimamente decente. Pero ya me aburrí así que les puse esta que se llama "Misere Mani" del Gran grupo Era. **(Editado) La saque, y solo puse el principio y final para no tener problemas.

**Para lo que se pregunta que manía tengo yo con los elfos y ángeles es que para mi son lo mismo XD. Por eso he colocado siempre esa semejanza.**

**Para las que leen Fuego Eterno, bueno luego de que estoy en el Foro Malos Fic y autores me dejaron como... bueno un tanto malita. Así que por hay nos vemos luego. **

**Beatriixe, Yanily, y RinoaLh. Gracias por los comentarios... espero que les haya gustado el capi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: "Ataque..."**

Su padre no se movía, bueno en realidad nadie lo hacía. La chica bajo la mirada y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta perdiéndose en la oscuridad del castillo. Anatar salió inmediatamente corriendo detrás de ella. Estaba aturdido, aquella canción había sido extraña, es como si no viera esperanza para ella sin su hermano. ¿Porque pensaba así? Suspiro un poco, quito los ojos de aquel lugar y miro la copa en sus manos. Necesitaba unos momentos a solas.

Cuando su padre se giro para hablarle, él ya se perdía por un sendero. Estaba aturdido, y se sentía defraudado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimiento de soledad de su hermana, aquello podía llevar graves consecuencias, como la muerte por tristeza, una de los tipos de muerte que podía sucumbir a un eterno como ellos.

Unas manos frías le tomaron una de las suyas, crispado dio un saltó para verle allí, tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna que se olvido respirar. Ella le miraba preocupada le tomo un poco volver en si para sonreír y calmarle, si fuera humana o un ser perceptible al tacto de seguro hubiera apretado su manita, pero de seguro, ahora, le hubiera atravesado.

Sentía y veía a la joven, no la escuchaba, ni podía oler la fragancia de su cabello, pero sabía que estaba allí con él, preocupada. Se giro por completo a ella y tomo entre sus manos el hermoso rostro que sonreía complacida, su corazón estallo ansioso teniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Como le gustaba verle sonreír, esos ojos no se veían tristes cuando él posaba sus manos sobre su mentón. Levanto su mano traslucida hacía la luna, una mano perfecta apuntando al astro nocturno.

" Luna " susurró " _Isil_ " continuó para entender lo que quería, ella asintió, abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Se enfurruño, volvió a abrir su pequeña boquita, cerro los ojos, parecía concentrada. Un espíritu concentrado, ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

" _Luna_ " se quedo contemplándole más asombrado que nunca. Su voz era el canto del viento entre los árboles, un susurro que le calo al corazón haciendo que latiera mucho más rápido. Ella sonrió complacida.

" ¿Cómo te llamas? " preguntó suavemente. Ella negó triste, pero le apunto " Yo soy Legolas, ¿Te puedo poner un nombre? " allí asintió, su cara traspaso sus dedos pero no quise hacer comentario alguno. " _Faimä_ " susurro con voz melodiosa " significa espíritu hermoso " sus ojos destellaron y volvió a sonreír. Volvió a intentar hablar.

" _¿Eres un ángel?_ " pregunto. Él le negó no teniendo idea que era un ángel.

" Soy un elfo " la joven parecía estupefacta y asintió. Luego se giro hacía el camino, apuntando "Se celebra el primer día de la primavera. Es una fiesta. ¿Cómo haz llegado? " ella negó y se volvió a enfurruñar menos complacida por no entender lo mismo que se preguntaba ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le había seguido por el sendero, cuando lo observó algo retraído le "tomo" la mano para llamar su atención, no le tomo obviamente su mano paso de largó, pero él se giro sorprendido y le sonrió. Si su corazón emitiera ruido ya sería audible para cualquier personaje en diez metros, la luz de la luna hacía que su cabello brillara más que nunca, un aura de luz se percibía en toda su piel y se asombro aun más en tener frente a ella, a un ángel.

Cuando ella apunto la luna y él le dijo el nombre, más que nunca deseo poder hablar. Abrió la boca pero nada de allí salió. Concentración. Cerró los ojos mientras pedía como loca que pudiera hablar a quien fuera quien le escuchase. Y cuando lo hizo, ella misma se sorprendió de su voz suave, es como si hubiera pasado una ráfaga por su cabeza, hubiera tomado las palabras en su garganta y hubieran salido de una manera entendible gracias a la brisa. Su sonrisa si se le fuera posible hubiera deseado verle eternamente. Su nombre, le hizo sentir emocionada más que nunca y cuando le pidió el suyo, realmente no lo recordaba.

_Faimä... Faimä..._

_Faimä_, sonaba bonito y se hubiera sonrojado si fuera posible cuando le dijo hermosa, moriría otra vez solo por escucharle. Se concentró nuevamente, y pregunto lo que se había estado cuestionando todos esos días. Pero su respuesta no le complació, ella no conocía a los elfos, ¿Cómo le iba a pedir que le explicara eso?, en fin. Se giro un poco y apunto por donde había venido, ¿Una fiesta? Ooo... entendió.

" ¿Cómo haz llegado? " ella se enojo consigo misma otra vez mientras se negaba, no tenía idea. Y de pronto el miedo la caló, el miedo de desaparecer justo ahora y él lo vio " ¿Qué ocurre? " susurró. Ella le vio con miedo.

" _Tengo miedo " _susurro y alzo sus manos para poder tocarle... y como siempre. Sintió aquello que le hizo desvanecerse en la nada. Mientras él le miraba apenando, ¿Dónde esta la hermosa sonrisa?¿Dónde esta su rostro angelical tan hermoso al verle sonreír?. De ahora en adelante, su propósito era darle a él, la felicidad, pues deseaba verle sonreír eternamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trato de tomarle entre sus manos para que no se marchara de su lado, pero ,como siempre eso fue inevitable. Se quedo solo bajo la luz de la luna otra vez. Suspiro apesadumbrado. ¿Por qué se había colocado así triste de pronto? El nudo en su pecho no se le hizo agradable, y cuando escucho otra voz detrás podía haber jurado que dio un salto del suelo.

" ¿Con quién hablabas joven Legolas? " la voz vieja pero a la vez tan joven le hizo estar atento a sus sentidos otra vez. Y lo escucho, vio y sintió en el otro lado del sendero. Era imposible no verle de todas formas, el blanco reluciente le hizo quedar medio cegado entre la oscuridad del bosque.

" Gandalf " anunció y sonrió al acercarse.

" Me debo sentir ¿Preocupado o asombrado de que no me hayas escuchado?, es preocupante ya que casi me he caído con esta túnica " rió con melodía, claro y fuerte.

" Estaba desconcentrado " sonrió con disculpa.

¡Gandalf! Como no, que tonto había sido, el era un Maiar, un elegido, un mago con mucha sabiduría. Él podría ayudarle.

" Bien, me alegro que andes por aquí. Estos bosques han cambiado tanto " suspiró " ¿Me llevaras con tu padre o esperaremos el invierno? " se carcajeo otra vez. Sonrió. Le tendió un brazo y éste gustoso aceptó, por si se tenía que ver con otra malvada raíz deseosa de verle en el suelo.

" ¿Hace cuanto que has llegado?"

" ¡Oh! " sonrió y cargó su báculo en el suelo "Hace unos días, solo que me quedado vagando, recordando viejos momentos, viejos lugares. Este bosque es tan perceptible a los sucesos del mundo.

" ¿O te haz perdido?"

" ¿Perderme? " pregunto falsamente ofendido " hablas con el mago blanco, yo no me pierdo, solo cambio de rumbo con frecuencia."

No demoraron en llegar, la presencia del Mago Blanco dio por terminada los festejos ya que el rey así lo haría y así lo hizo a los momentos. Un saludo entre grandes amigos, la presencia de Gandafl podía ser siempre tan catastrófica como benefactora para el pueblo, sinceramente esperaba esta ultima, no tenía ganas de viajar para ayudar a salvar la Tierra Media.

Se marcho con una venia mientras los dos reían y se dirigían al despacho de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde el día de _Asar Tuilë. _Su hermana había estado con un grata felicidad en su cara desde aquel día y no entendía nada. Trataba de tener el mejor contacto con ella, saber si realmente estaba bien o estaba tomando aquello de guardar su dolor. Anar había logrado mezclar tiempo con Indil, su hermana y sus deberes reales, por lo que esta igual pasaba ya bastante tiempo con ella y se habían tomado como acto de reconciliación, tomar arcos y flechas y practicar en los jardines reales.

Ahora, ese día luminoso y agradable, estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando los jardines mientras sus hermanos practicaban. Su padre estaba atrás en una cómoda butaca, observando unos papeles del reino de Gondor con quien mantenían buena comunicación desde que Aragorn era rey. Gandalf desapareció por esos momentos de seguro revisando y analizando papeles en la biblioteca del castillo. O gruta.

Cuando terminara esto podría ir a ver a su joven compañera, de seguro estaría esperándole.

" Me pregunto " la voz de su padre le hizo girarse " sin tratar de sonar entrometido, mi querido Legolas, ¿Alguna joven esta en tú corazón?. Te he visto perdido estos días, y te marchas con frecuencia. " él sonrió ante la pregunta. Su padre se relajo tal vez creyendo que lo tomaría mal.

" En realidad padre, no creo que pueda hacer así. Tú, tuviste a madre y no te has vuelto a enamorar, somos parejas únicas y la joven con la que yo me encuentro... que digamos que nuestros caminos no están unidos " su padre se crispo ante la respuesta.

" ¿Una humana? " preguntó apenado por la respuesta que él pusiera darle.

" Lo fue... " contesto suavemente observando hacía afuera. Un brillo de apesadumbres cruzo su mirada, su padre iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando unas fuertes carcajadas le hicieron detenerse.

Gandalf estaba con sus hermanos y por alguna razón el Mago Blanco se reía con ganas mientras Isil le acompañaba y Anar enojado les reclamaba de tramposos. Su padre sonrió olvidándose de él y lo agradeció, no sabía como explicarle ello.

Otra esencia. Levantó la mirada hacía el bosque cercano cuando una presencia allí le hizo verle con curiosidad. Había un joven elfo, hijo de Maharet, unos de los jefes de guardia de su padre que se escondía entre los árboles. Su vista más fina y limpia observó como miraba a su hermana llena de anhelo y cariño. No recordaba el nombre del joven, pero cuando asustado levanto la mirada hacía su ventana, salió corriendo como si todo se le perdiera en ello.

Su rostro se suavizo. Pidió el permiso necesario y se marcho en dirección al lago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que era una figura más corpórea, más visible y humana, solía correr sin saber porque sobre la brisa fresca de las mañanas y tardes, una manera de tranquilizar su esencia mientras esperaba anhelante que su joven ángel llegara para hacerle compañía. No cabía duda de su felicidad al tenerlo cerca. Los animales que bebían del estanque la miraban pero estaban en armonía con ella. En armonía como nunca estuvo y aquí, en este mundo, lo había obtenido.

El movimiento de los árboles, el cantar de los pájaros, el susurro de las hojas eran una hermosa melodía. Se giro con gracia sobre ella, cuando un ruido. Un crujido desagradable le llamó la atención.

Se detuvo para ver que era.

Lo que vio allí, le hizo quedar tan quieta, asustada y congelada que si respirara de seguro no lo estaría haciendo. Una gigantesca cosa peluda, de patas enormes negras como el carbón, muchos ojos rojos como el fuego y unas tenazas que dejaban caer una saliva peligrosa que se pegaba al suelo, una horrorosa araña negra de dos metros de alto. Camino hasta el agua donde bebió o algo hizo mientras movía sus tenazas y el agua se movía inquieta. Horrorizada al ver semejante aberración corrió al lado más lejano del claro. Asustada por ello, la figura se perdió rápido por la oscuridad del bosque, pero los pájaros, ni la brisa volvió a cantar, asustada se quedo al sentir y ver tal aberración de ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Observó el claro percatándose de que la joven no se veía por ningún lado. Los pájaros cantaban lentamente temerosos y escondidos. Acarició la crin de su caballo, quien taconeaba nervioso. Le tranquilizo hablándole suavemente, pero sus ojos negros miraban de un lado a otro muy nervioso para ser bueno. Camino un poco hacía el claro, observando que el agua tenía una extraña tela pegajosa sobre la orilla, como un aceite. Le pareció repugnante, pero aún así no capto de que era.

Un suave gemido le hizo poner atención y la vio. Estaba más allá, escondida entre unas rocas, ovillada y asustada. Se acercó rápido para saber que había pasado. Un aura extraña estaba en el sector que tenía el aire denso.

" _Faimä " _susurró esta levantó su carita y lloró más. El trato de acariciar su mano, pero esta no pareció percatarse de su tacto. " ¿Qué paso?¿Qué haz visto?¿Quién ha venido? " pregunto.

Su caballo taconeaba nervioso. Allí lo sintió. Esta gimió asustada, y eso le mató de pena. No le gustaba verle así, no le gustaba para nada. Volvió a sentirlo esta vez, mucho más cerca, acechándolo, cazándolo.

Se maldijo a él mismo el hecho de que había dejado sus dagas en el caballo, que relinchaba aún más nervioso, esperándole para escapar.

Una araña de buenas proporciones, esperaba un solo movimiento para el ataque. Su putrefacto olor, le dio un asco sorprendente.

La joven le miro preocupada, dejando de sollozar y miro horrorizada hacía atrás de él. Estaba en la trampa.

* * *

**EDITADO 3/3/11**

**¡Reviews!**

**Respuestas...**

**RinoaLh: jajaja, si igual como que da cosa... pero en fin. Me alegra que te guste, a mi me gusta porque esta fuera de lo normal y como parece que ambas hemos sido "criticadas" por ciertos personajes me alegra no haberlo visto en ningún lado. Y yo quiero tu historia, ¿Qué pasa? Me quede pegada he intrigada... Bueno, hablando de más. Nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Beatriixe: como siempre. Sabes que te quiero mucho porque siempre me dejas review y eso me alegra mucho. Bueno, como iba, espero que te haya gustado. Nos leemos por allí o por allá. Jajaj, Cuidate. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: "Ayuda"**

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. No podía hacer ruido, ni podía tocar a la araña para alejarlo de él. Aun así éste no se movía, acuclillado delante de ella no se movía. Miraba horrorizada la figura de atrás para que escapara o corriera, pero él no se movía. Estaba asustada...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperaba el movimiento. La chica le miraba con pena y temor en sus ojos. Movió la cabeza asustada cuando lo vio y él lo sintió.

Rodó en el momento exacto en que este iba a clavar sus tenazas en su cuello, la chica observó horrorizada como la bestia quedaba a centímetros de su cara, con fuerza de mano se impulso lo suficiente para pegarle con los pies al lado de lo que podía ser la cara, por lo que esta cosa trastabillo para un lado.

Se levanto rápido y salteando algunas rocas, sintiendo a la araña atrás suyo llegó donde su fiel caballo nervioso se movía de un lado a otro, le quito rápidamente las dagas, y le envió un golpe para que saliera de allí a todo trote. Se giro en el momento en que una pata peluda lo empujo contra un árbol. Con el corazón a mil por la adrenalina y el golpe que lo dejo aturdido, se demoro otro poco en levantarse donde la araña aplasto con una de sus patas su costado, dejándolo inmóvil contra el suelo.

Observó asqueado como la punta del aguijón se acercaba para aturdirlo he envenenarlo. Doblo la muñeca con un movimiento que le dejo adolorido pero lo suficiente para cortar el aguijón, el chillido y la leve liberación de su costado, le permitió rodar y cortarle dos patas, antes de ser aplastado, se levanto, la muñeca derecha adolorida por el mal movimiento por lo que con la daga de la mano izquierda trazo una herida lo suficientemente grande para que en un chillido doloroso este dejara el bosque sumido en un silencio horrible, su pestilente sangre y olor le puso verde de asco, se alejo rápido del cuerpo putrefacto.

Tan solo el sollozo le hizo volver un poco en si. Se acercó a las rocas donde la pequeña ovillaba sollozaba asustada. Se dejo caer aun lado sujetándose la muñeca fracturada al parecer. Levanto una mano con cuidado y "acarició" su cabello. Esta levanto su carita llena de lagrimas y antes de poder hacer algo ya estaba abrazándole.

Se sorprendió porque además del frió que emanaba, sentía la fuerza con la que le aferraba a su cuello y los sollozos se iban apagando en su pecho.

" Tranquila" susurró y cerró los ojos sintiendo el frió agradable a su corazón. Esta se fue calmando. Cuando se retiro, él le acaricio la carita.

Se veía tan bonita.

Sonrió pero cuando quiso mover la muñeca derecha una mueca le puso en alerta, observó esta rojiza y levemente hinchada. Con unas vendas estaría bien. La chica puso sus manso alrededor de esta y el frió se le hizo agradable al tacto. Posaba sus manitas con cuidado alrededor de su muñeca, sujetándole de forma amorosa y preocupada. ¿Cómo no iba a estar loco por ella?, era la persona más tierna y hermosa que había visto sobre la faz de la tierra.

El corazón se saltaba emocionado por el contacto, por la mera presencia de ella, se sentía completo. Un ruido a pisadas le hicieron tomar atención. Su caballo volvía, pero no solo, Observó maravillado como Gandalf en Sombragris y dos guardias llegaban cerca. Los guardias se adelantaron rápidamente para ver si estaba herido, mas apenado quedo cuando la chica desapareció, su frió quedaba a su muñecas pegada.

" ¿Estas bien Legolas?" preguntó maese Gandalf. Observando la araña con una mueca de asco.

" Solo me fracture la muñeca, nada grave."

" Volvamos para que te curen."

"Quiero sacar el cadáver de aquí" susurró, los guardias le vieron raro. Eso sería trabajo de no más de cinco elfos. "Lo antes posible" ellos asintieron.

.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-

Había estado bastante horrorizada con el cuerpo de esa bestia allí con ella. Se había asustado tanto cuando Legolas había sido atacado. Había cerrados los ojos, segundos después de que la araña y sus ojos rojos se fijaran en ella muy cerca de su cara. Podía haber entrado en estado de shock si no estuviera muerta. Se había asustado tanto de que esa cosa le podía haber hecho daño al joven elfo, se había asustado tanto. Cuando este había llegado a su lado tan solo con su mano fracturada, lloró de pura felicidad al ver que estaba vivo, su calor la embargo al percatarse que lo podía abrazar sin atravesarlo. Las caricias le calmaron, pero estaba tan asustada de que alguien le pudiera hacer daño.

Había tenido que desaparecer cuando se dio cuenta de que una presencia perturbadora para ella se acercaba, no era una esencia mala, si no muy poderosa por lo que temió y se marcho. No conocía a la muerte en si, tenía miedo de que la fueran a buscar y la separaran del joven elfo.

Cuando se quedo sola, había tenido pánico a la figura más allá, la observaba fijamente y estaba segura de haberle visto moverse, pero por miedo no se acercó.

.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-

Se subió a su caballo de un movimiento, observando de un lado a otro por si veía a la joven. Pero no se veía por ningún lado, apenado se fijo que el mago le estaba mirando. Trato de observar hacía adelante menos aturdido.

A mitad de camino, los guardias había desaparecido ya que era camino libre de plaga supuestamente.

" Te he visto distante" susurró. " Thraudin dice que talvez tienes una joven dama" él sonrió apenado y eso el mago lo noto " ¿Una humana?"

" Lo fue" susurró

" ¿Lo fue?" pregunto confuso "¿Esta casada?"

" No, esta muerte maese Gandalf. La conocí siendo que ella esta muerta" el mago abrió la boca sin decir nada, asombrado por esa pequeña aclaración.

" Un espíritu."

" Sí, pero cada vez parece más humana, cada vez la puedo sentir más. Se nota que ha sufrido tanto y solo deseo que este bien. ¿Conoces alguna forma de enviarle a descansar?"

Tan solo terminando la frase se dio cuenta del dolor que eso le provocaría y que ya de por si decirlo le había provocado, pero prefería sufrir él que ella siguiera vagando por estas tierras sola y triste. Deseaba que fuera feliz que descansara en paz... aunque aquello le doliera tanto a él.

" Lo podemos intentar" susurro "Siempre y cuando así lo desees."

" Quiero que ella sea feliz"

La conversación quedo hasta allí. Se sintió algo atolondrado cuando logro darse cuenta que de Gandalf podría ayudarle a seguir su camino, dejándole. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su ansiosa y hermosa presencia. No quiso pensar más en eso.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de curación donde a los minutos llegó su padre más alertado que nunca a hacerle compañía, mientras le obligaban a hacerse un chequeo completo siendo que lo único que tenía de malo era la muñeca, le contó a su padre sobre la araña. Este musito algunas incoherencias por lo bajo y enviarían algunas comitivas para dar caza a los seres por allí.

Luego de insistir varios minutos en que estaba bien y que el veneno de la araña no le había tocado le dejaron marchar con algunas vendas.

El veneno de araña era un liquido potencialmente mortal. Mataba en menos de doce horas si no se efectuaba las curaciones en las primeras dos horas, luego de eso se contaminaba la sangre. Mucho de sus elfos morían por pequeñas heridas, siendo que a veces vivían por los bueno estados de salud, pero un elfo medio enfermo o levemente cansado o agitado caería penosamente en las manos de los Valas.

Como había ordenado habían arrastrado el cadáver de la araña fuera de ese pequeño claro, enterrándolo en el bosque serviría de comida a las bestias. Al día siguiente no pudo firmar nada, ni escribir las cartas que Aragorn había enviado de vuelta por lo que dejaría eso para más tarde, tomo su caballo y antes de que algún guardia le siguiera o su padre le enviara protección salió hecho un bólido por el camino. El bosque estaba algo denso pero los pájaros cantaban ansioso y los árboles ululaban tranquilos. Al llegar al claro busco con rapidez a la chica, pero esta no estaba. La llamó con voz suave y al no verle se comenzó a asustar. Espero diez, veinte minutos y había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro.

¿Le habría escuchado? De que deseaba que desapareciera. Pero era bueno, o sea era para que estuviera en paz, para que fuera feliz, no era para causarle mal alguno. ¿O Gandalf había hecho algo ya?... No, pero el mago Blanco le hubiera informado.

¿A dónde estaba? Cuando paso una hora y observaba de un lado a otro, la observó caminar tranquilamente desde el bosque hacía el claro. Cuando le vio, abrió sus ojos y sonriendo se acercó rápidamente. El sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad al ver que le sonreía, que al parecer no se había dado por enterada de lo que sucedía. Esta no demoro tomar entre sus manos frías su muñeca, el agradable contacto le hizo sonreír. La observó detenidamente hasta que ella se dio cuenta y sonrió avergonzada.

El agua del estanque estaba limpia, y esa sustancia media aceitosa ya se había consumido. Solo quedaba un suave olor putrefacto de la sangre que había caído en el suelo, pero nada más desagradable de cómo si tuvieran el cuerpo allí con ellos. La joven no soltaba su muñeca y acariciaba con sus dedos la palma de su mano.

" _Faimä_" susurró. Ella le miro "me puedes mostrar más de tú existencia. Pero, algún momento en que hayas estado realmente feliz."

Observó consternado como esta le miraba intensamente, luego doblo la cabeza y sonrió. Se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en el agua donde los recuerdos borrosos le dolieron tanto. ¿Por qué... él?.

.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-

Velo el cuerpo toda la noche hasta que a la mañana siguiente se escondió y vio a varios elfos amarrando el cuerpo y comenzando a arrastrarlo por el bosque. Los siguió para ver que pasaba, escuchaba sus conversaciones suaves, sus voces de la melodía nata de hermosas canciones. Eran seres tan hermosos. Luego de unos veinte minutos sin descanso para ellos llegaron a una excavación en la tierra donde no demoraron en lanzar el cuerpo y comenzar a taparlo. Ella observaba todo detrás de un árbol. Observó su faena hasta que viendo terminado se iban retirando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, se acercó a la excavación procurando ver que esa cosa no volviera a salir para causar problemas. No es que pudiera hacer mucho, pero podía notificarle a Legolas. Espero diez minutos observando que no pasaba nada, se giro para volver.

Sin percatarse que la tierra se empezaba a crearse una pequeña cueva.

Cuando vio de vuelta a Legolas caminando de un lado a otro con algo de malestar en su cara, corrió hacía él sonriendo por verlo bien y allí con ella, tomo su muñeca entre sus manos, mientras observaba como el frió de sus manos creaban que la piel se le erizara, sonrió mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las palmas tan bonitas de él. Bueno en si, era él, el ser más lindo que había visto.

" _Faimä" _su voz le hizo observarle y si fuera capaz de sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho." me puedes mostrar más de tú existencia. Pero algún momento en que hayas estado realmente feliz."

Ella se sintió consternada, un momento en hubiera estado feliz. ¿Qué felicidad hubiera tenido en vida si por algo se había matado? Si hubiera tenido algo con que ser feliz estando viva hubiera luchado por ello, tal como era ahora, ella era feliz a pesar de estar muerta, pero era una muerta feliz por que lo tenía a él. Y ella lo quería y era feliz cuando él le miraba, cuando él le acariciaba el cabello siendo que solo era una esencia. Ella era feliz con él, tan solo con él. No había felicidad en su vida que le ganara a la que ella sentía con él. Sonrió y se acercó al agua.

Un recuerdo, un momento. Cuando lo había conocido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.

Cerró los ojos con dolor. ¿Por qué?...

* * *

**EDITADO 3/3/11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: "Perdones"**

Observó feliz aquellos bonitos recuerdos donde estaba él, la primera vez que tomo su mano, que lo sintió con ella que no la abandono. Todos aquellos recuerdos con una sonrisa en la cara, una felicidad quemante en su no cuerpo, algo que no sentía hacía mucho. Levanto el rostro para ver la reacción de éste, pero, al observar al joven elfo su sonrisa desapareció al ver la mueca de dolor y desolación en su rostro, su pequeño mundo cayo en la tristeza.

¿No era lo que esperaba?, ¿No era lo que quería ver?...

Las imágenes se borraros, el agua turbia al perder los recuerdos...

Se sintió dolida, rechazada, un alma en pena nuevamente... nada más que un alma, algo que no tendría descanso, algo que no descansaría jamás... que jamás sería feliz, porque su vida y no vida no había sido para ello. Para vagar eternamente, ni siquiera había sido aceptada en el cielo de ningún mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué?¿Por qué? No quería... ¿Por que? No le quería hacer daño, no quería unirse de esa manera a esa pequeña esencia. No podía enamorarse de alguien que no existía, que no vivía y que no era ni siquiera corpórea. Bajo la vista al agua turbia, al no ver los recuerdos levanto los ojos para ver a la pequeña y sus ojos tristes con la cabeza gacha y se pudiera temblar lo estaba haciendo. La vio tan débil. Trato de levantar una mano para tratar de reconfortarla, tratar de infundirle ánimos. No quería causarle daño, lo que más deseaba es que fuera feliz, no quería dañarle con sus pensamientos...

Cuado trato de sentir su esencia ella se retiro hacía atrás, como si estuviera herida, como si él le hubiera herido, solo él. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago ante el rechazo.

" No, no quería" susurró tratando de tomarle con cuidado. Pero nuevamente ella se alejo y de un momento a otro desapareció y escucho en el viento que se alzo de pronto un suave sollozo... un canto de tristeza. Sintió una chispa de desesperación "no, no me dejes..."

Pero la pequeña ya no estaba allí. Despareció en la nada dejándole solo... solo. Observó de un lado a otro llamándole suavemente para que volviera. Que no le dejara.

" Perdón... perdón" susurró " no quería hacerte daño. Volved..."

Murmuró por una y dos horas su regreso y que le perdonara, que no quería hacerle daño, que le perdonara, que volviera.

La tarde ya caía. Si su caballo no le hubiera golpeado con el hocico no se hubiera movido. Y le costo mucho hacerlo para montarle.

No deseaba alejarse del claro. No quería abandonarle para que ella sufriera por su mal actuar.

Le había dañado, sí, le había hecho daño. Él no quería, en serio que no deseaba hacerle daño, la quería tanto. Era el ser más puro, el ser más hermosos que habías visto, no quería crear más dolor en ella. El susurro de las hojas, el aire tibio de la tarde, todo le hacía sentir una miseria, pues ella cantaba de dolor, por el dolor que le había hecho. Escucho en los susurro del viento, sollozos... sollozos de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejo los papeles hacía un lado un tanto cansado. Habían llegado hacía un par de días unas cartas sobre una reunión que quería realizar Aragorn, el Rey de Gondor para planear algunos tratados antes de la partida del pueblo hacía las tierras de Anmar, donde lamentablemente dejarían su hermosa ciudad abandonada para el tiempo.

Seguramente Aragorn, que no llevaba más de cuatro años en el trono haya pensado que esas tierras quedarían abandonada, ¿Y que mejor que Gondor para tomarlo? Era tal vez, el pensamiento más lógico que le venía en mente. Allí, en esas tierras mágicas donde la cosecha era buena y las comidas bendecida habían ciertos problemas, por un lado, el Rió Encantando y por el otro, el desierto que se expandía al Este de donde llegaban caravanas de bandidos que gracias a sus guardias jamás llegaban a las tierras reales como tal. ¿Cómo iba a vivir un pueblo humano en esas tierras? Seria algo imposible. Y talvez por esas cosas es que no deseaba abandonar sus tierras, sus recuerdos, su vida en ella. Era demasiado doloroso pero sabía, a muy su pesar, que el tiempo de los elfos había acabado en la Tierra Media,

Se levanto con cuidado para estirar las piernas. El aire estaba fresco, un día muy bonito de primavera. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el bosquecillo que quedaba como su patio. Su hijo menor estaba allí con su joven novia. Amor joven. Sonrió.

¿Dónde estaría Isil o Legolas? No había visto a ninguno de los dos en todo el día. Legolas de seguro fue a su claro, escapando de la guardia, como no, siempre tan rebelde. Volvió a sonreír, pero ¿Y Isil?.

Dejo su cuarto mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la gruta con tranquilidad, saludando amablemente a los jóvenes elfos que se encontraba de paso. Cuando el eco de una risa suave y joven le hizo salir de su concentración y tomo otra dirección. Era una de las entrada de la cocina donde la luz se prendía y se apagaba, allí estaba Gandalf su buen amigo haciendo demostraciones de magia a su joven hija y a un muchacho en las sombras, son la cabeza agachada y mirada entre sus cabello rubios, no mirando los fuegos mini-artificiales si no a su hija.

La pequeña vena paternal salió al aire.

" ¡Ho!¡Ada! mirad, mirad, que bonito" sonrió su hija emocionada por las luces. El joven en las sombras quedo más pálido de lo normal y bajo la cabeza algo atolondrado en señal de respeto.

" De seguro que no querrás que te queme la casa, ¿Cierto?" sonrió Gandalf guardando los artificios. Su hija hizo un mohín de disgusto, el otro joven a quien no reconocía temblaba como una hoja.

" No, solo quería saber si habían visto a Legolas."

" Se ha escapado otra vez" anunció su hija "Ni que lo encierres en un cuarto vas a dejar que vaya a su claro."

" Me he dado cuenta de ello." creo que ya era mucho la tortura "¿Y este joven quien es?" preguntó. El joven dio un salto y salió de las sombras "¡Ho!" ahora lo reconoció "eres el hijo de Maharet ¿Cierto?"

" Sí, señor. Me llamo Cilgud" bajo la cabeza otra vez. Sus cabellos dorados resplandecieron más que nunca. Y sus ojos verdes se perdían en el miedo, la angustia y los nervios de tenerlo cerca. Observó de reojo como su hija sonreía y miraba a Gandalf como si le constara mirar al joven.

" ¿Ada?" preguntó Isil con la voz levemente atorada "¿No crees que es muy tarde para que Legolas este fueran? En especial ahora que pilaron una araña..."

" Sí, si es verdad."

" Antes que salgas de caza" sonrió Gandalf. Y el mago le agarro un brazo un tanto más fuerte de lo normal "tengo algo que hablar contigo. Dejemos a los tórtolos solos..."

Escucho como su hija se atoraba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sala quedo en un suave silencio. Thraudin dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás pensando y Gandalf miraba por la ventana. Se había alzado un suave viento, pero si uno escuchaba bien, más parecía un lamento.

" Estará bien, o sea. Si le haces desaparecer, ¿Él no sufrirá?"

" Él me lo ha pedido, pero no se, creo que si mando al pequeño espíritu de vuelta a Mandos le are daño a él. Creo que están muy conectados."

" ¿Enamorados de verdad? Pero si es un alma... no es vital, no esta vivo ni corpóreo es imposible" murmuro el rey suavemente asustado por sus ideas. "nunca podrían ser felices. No al menos que..." la voz se le quebró, y se odio, se odio tan solo por haberlo pensado.

" Sé lo que has pensado y tan bien temo por ello. Legolas si puede llegar a ese estado, pero ella no al suyo."

" ¡No, no digas eso!, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no lo pienses" exigió el rey contraído por esas noticias. No soportaría perder a su hijo, claro que no.

" ¿Hacerle desaparecer?" preguntó con una nota algo apesadumbrada "devolverla de donde le han enviado."

" Ella, ese... aquel ser no debe estar en este mundo, debe descansar, estar en paz. No, no quitarme a mi hijo de esta manera."

" Esta bien..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se revolvió en la cama con un nudo en el estomago. Ni siquiera había ido a comer porque no podía. Porque sabía que su cara no era la mejor ni la viva imagen de la felicidad, lo que preocuparía a su familiares. Porque felicidad era lo que menos sentía en esos momentos. El alma se le quebraba de apoco, por lo que había hecho, por haberle hecho sufrir de ese modo. Era una lenta agonía...

El aire entraba por la ventaba de su habitación, la suave brisa movía las cortinas de lino. Y el sollozo se escuchaba en el ambiente, un sollozo suave lleno de dolor, del dolor que él le había creado, nada más que eso. ¿Por qué?... se revolvió en la cama y se levanto dejando su torso desnudo. No quería hacerle daño, por todos los Vala, no podía seguir así. No quería verle sufrir, no de este modo, no de esta manera. No por él...

" Perdón" susurró mirando hacía la ventana por si le escuchaba y noto como lagrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor que sentía, aquel nudo que se armaba en su estomago y garganta eran de puro arrepentimiento.

Estaba llorando, estaba llorando y no le importaba porque no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo por algo que había hecho él de manera tan despiadada.

" Perdón _Faimä."_

Se llevó una mano a la cara. Rozando con sus dedos sus mejillas mojadas. Cuando un frió le pegó en la punta de la barbilla y abrió los ojos húmedos solo para verle. Verle allí con él. Con su carita asustada y sus ojos nublados por lagrimas. El sollozo del viento acalló.

" _No llores"_ susurro. Y él observó y sintió como le quitaba las lagrimas completamente paralizado" _por favor no llores_" susurró y tomo su cara entre sus manos "_no me gusta verte sufrir_."

Él lloró pero esta vez, tan solo de felicidad por verle, porque le hablaba, porque no era la mera presencia de su imaginación si no que en realidad estaba allí con él. Esas lagrimas se las quito él y tomo con confianza sus manos esta vez, sus manos si encajaban en las suyas como verdaderas manos, podía tomarle, sí, podía tocarle, con algo de inquietud levanto su mano y toco su rostro, tomo su fría carita y lo acercó a él, para solo sentirlo, para solo saber que si la quería, que si la amaba y que si deseaba su compañía.

Sus labios se rozaron, ese suave tacto tan privado y tan hermosos si resulto. Fríos, pero allí estaban, suaves, tersos y hermosos como solo ella podía ser. Los besos con cuidado sabiendo que solo era un fantasma pero que estaba allí... estaba allí con él, y que la quería más que nada en el mundo. Vivo o muerto, la quería solo a ella.

* * *

**EDITADO 3/3/11**

**Continuara... dejad reviews si os gusta como va. **

**Beatriixe:**** lamento el retraso, tengo un lapsus creativo XD... jajaja, me alegro que te guste, si, es triste y tierna... con Legolas siempre me bajan las cosas tiernas y su punto maligno XD.. jaja, Gracias por el comentario. De verdad se agradece. **

**RinoaLH:**** Si, es que en este mundo hay personas que no son felices hasta que se van... es lamentable pero es verdad. Aquí yo busco una manera mas bonita de ver el más allá. Pero ni loca estoy llamando al suicidio colectivo para conocer a Legolas XD! JAJAJa, ni loca, luego me demandan. Jajaja, te unes a mi pequeño club! Uju! Gracias hajajaj, ya tengo dos fans! Eres la tercera jajajaj, Gracias! Bueno estoy desvariado jajaj. Gracias por el comentario, se agradece en serio que si, **

**Galadrielcva:**** Uuuu me has dejado maravillada, en serio que si, estaba saltando en una pata por tu review! XD! Me sentí importante jajaja. Muchas, Muchas Gracias no sabes como me gusta que te gusten mis historias, no sabes cuanto. Te agradezco de corazón tu reviews, me haz alegrado bastante. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento la demora. Espero que les guste. Anti mary sues, por favor omitanse sus comentarios. Criticas constructivas bien recibidas serán. **

**Capitulo 7: Adiós**

Una semana desde que él, era un ser... feliz, pleno y lleno de emociones. No podían no sonreír al recordar a su joven compañera, a aquella a quien había podido besar como un ser vivo, un ser tibio y hermoso, y solo suyo. Los lugares a su alrededor ¿Brillaban más o solo era su imaginación?, ¿Quién sabe?... era tan simple como sencillo, era feliz.

Conciente o inconscientemente las tardes y noches al aire libre era sus momentos más alegres y tranquilos, podía verla a ella, más viva que nunca a su lado mientras se sentaban bajo un árbol a ver las estrellas o recostados sobre las hojas del bosque, podía tomar su mano con cuidado sin la necesidad de imaginar su tacto, tocar su piel sin imaginarse el calor de ella, por que la sentía con él, siempre, jamás abandonándole, siempre a su lado.

El mundo a su alrededor era mucho más tranquilo, solo el Mago Blanco no se veía muy seguido, mas se mandaba a dejar comida y agua a un sector lejano de la biblioteca donde se mantenía estudioso, a nadie le sorprendía eso si, el Mago Blanco siempre hacía eso, aparecía, desaparecía, se quedaba por meses o solo por un día... era tan impredecible, en especial en sus estudios o sus investigaciones, para él era completamente incógnito sus trabajaos ya que estaba encerrado en su burbuja de cristal, donde solo en la compañía de ella se sentía completo y era lo único que le llegaba ahora, bueno ella y sus obligaciones como príncipe.

Suspiro observando el hermoso día soledad que iba acabando, acaba de escribirle una carta formal a Aragorn sobre la reunión que él asistiría en unos días más o menos, habían estado planeando, conversar con su buen amigo y quedarse un poco más en la Tierra Media, allá al Sur de las tierras de Gondor, en la antigua Ithilien y darle a su antiguas tierra nuevamente la fama de hermosura que había perdido. Eran planes aún, pero, eran planes muy agradables por un lado...

-.-.-.-.-.

El día estaba hermoso y sumamente tranquilo, las aves cantaban y pequeños animales vagabundeaban por el bosque. La suave brisa era cálida y lo sentía. Podría sentir pequeños cambios de temperatura y era lo mejor en especial cuando podía tocar la piel de su amado elfo, acariciar su cabello como si fuera la más suave de las telas y observar esos ojos azul grisáceos tan parecidos al cielo, tan brillantes y vivos...

Sonrió ante ese solo pensamiento. Llevaban conociéndose varios días, sintiendo el contacto del otro como si nunca antes se fueran a ver ni tocar, ella era feliz logrando una sonrisa de él, un susurro de su voz o el mínimo desliz de su mano entre la suya.

Su príncipe.

Movió las agua a sus pies solo para ver que podía realizar pequeños actos y que cada vez era mucho más fuerte como espíritu. Sonrió mientras sus manos tejían con raíces y flores pequeñas, una pulsera que le regalaría a su príncipe esa misma tarde, una muestra de su cariño y gratitud.

Sintió un susurro en el viento, algo entre los árboles, una sensación de calma, una pesadez en su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada cuando el susurro se hizo más fuerte.

Se levanto para ver que era la extraña sensación. Las aves se callaron y la brisa se puso fría, observó el cielo y una extraña niebla lo fue cubriendo todo como una manta de nubes, dio un paso hacía atrás en el momento en que se giro por un crujido de ramas.

Allí frente a ella, una mística silueta de poder. Pero no era un poder malvado ni oscuro, de hecho, era demasiado bueno y le dolía el estar tan cerca de ella. Trato de alejarse, pero no lo logro, sus piernas estaban encantadas. Se comenzó a desesperar cuando una aurora pálida comenzó a acercarse hasta ella, como el hombre de blanco le apuntaba con un báculo y susurraba palabras en un idioma irreconocible rápido, suave, letal.

Envió un gemido ahogado y cayo al suelo sujetándose el pecho, parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas, que su cuerpo se iba fragmentando segundo a segundo. Se hinco y miro de un lado a otro esperando que alguien llegara a socorrerla, que él llegara para ayudarle de ese extraño poder.

¿Por qué?... se ahogaba lentamente, y se sentía débil, sus manos era nuevamente una masa espectral sin forma ni materia. Lloro mirando a esa presencia de poder, levanto una mano para que no siguiera...

-. ¿Por qué?- susurro con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerzas.- Legolas...

Ya no veía, ni olía, no oía... ya no sentía nada... estaba nuevamente, vagando en un espacio de blancas figuras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió un peso en su pecho, como si de cuajo algo se le hubiera quitado en medio de su pecho. Su padre le miro preocupado cuando él sintió la sangre demasiado fría, y su respiración se altero en el momento.

Se levanto de golpe, en el momento en que se acercaba a la ventana y miraba hacía donde se quedaba su pequeña fëar mientras él ayudaba a su padre. Una sensación de desasosiego le envolvió en el segundo.

-. ¿Legolas?¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su padre llegando a su lado. El poso su mano en su pecho al darse cuenta de lo apresurado que estaba su corazón, bombeando demasiado rápido, demasiado letal.

-. _Faimä_- susurro en el momento en que salía de la sala rápidamente.

No tomo su caballo ni nada, estaba demasiado angustiado como para preparar a uno de ellos. Corrió, corrió tan rápido que ni los más astutos animales lograron escapar a su vista cuando cruzo el bosque a una rapidez sorprendente.

¿Qué sucedía?¿Por qué su corazón latía tan presurosos?. Cerro la mano sobre su pecho mientras salteaba un par de largas matas.

El pecho le dolía, las manos se le acalambraron mientras giraba en un ultimo pedazo de camino y frente él se alzaba el pequeño claro... un silencio horrible se extendió por el lugar.

Se acercó mirando de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada alguna silueta cerca suyo. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y extrañamente un suave sudor frió le bajo por la espina, dio un par de pasos más. Era demasiado el silencio, no había aves y la brisa no susurraba entre los árboles.

-. Faimä- llamó levemente tratando de esperanzado que su voz llamara a la pequeña.- ¡Fäima!

-. Ella se ha ido- susurro una voz detrás suyo, envió un salto girándose para ver el apacible pero triste rostro del Mago Blanco

-. ¿Mithrandir?- pregunto extrañado.

-. Ella ha marchado- aquella pequeña frase hizo que algo dentro de él se apagara de golpe.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto y el aire le costo que llegara a su cuerpo. se sentía un poco mareado.

¿Su pequeña?¿Qué se había marchado?¿Por qué...?, los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos, y el calor, un calor le inundo las entrañas sofocando todo dentro de él. No podía ser verdad... no podía.

-. No era de este mundo, Legolas. Ella debía descasar en tranquilidad. Ella no podía atarte a ti a una ilusión.

-. No, por favor- susurro y la garganta se le estrecho. No podía ser, no quería perderla una vez más- no, no...

-. Ella ahora descansa donde debe.

No quiso seguir escuchando, no quería seguir sintiéndose así, vació y sin algo porque luchar, algo porque realmente vivir. Cayo al suelo con una mano en el pecho y el mundo le daba vueltas alrededor. Sus ojos dejaron derramar un par de lagrimas mientras en su mano tomo una pequeña enredadera de flores silvestres y raíces.

-. Faimä- susurro y miro el cielo temblando suavemente.- no- lloro y la garganta se le estrecho mientras unos suaves sollozos le inundaron.- por favor no- sollozo recargando su frente entre sus manos.- ¿Por qué?...

_**Gracias a Rinoalh, Galadrielcva, beatriixe, y Lastblade.** Espero que les guste como va... por lo que voy sacando quedaran unos 4 o 5 capitulos más y voy a subir más rápido, espero..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:" Desesperanza"**

El frió es algo patente en su cuerpo, no se mueve por voluntad y su cuerpo tiembla levemente. Sigue en la misma posición que varios minutos antes, el sol ya se a ocultado y una brisa helada recorre los bosques.

Todo a su alrededor es tan frió, esta todo tan solo... se siente tan vació. Espera, con una mínima esperanza que ella aparezca frente suyo, con aquella sonrisa suave y sus ojos pacíficos dedicándole toda su atención. Pero no, no aparece.

Se siente demasiado débil para moverse, se siente demasiado solo para encarar a su familia y parecer normal, porque no lo estaba y no lo estaría. Estaba demasiado abrumado, demasiado consternado mientras recibía la simple realidad que no la vería... que ella no podría tocarle ni un solo cabello, nada de nada.

Sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, pero noto de inmediato la calidez como para esperanzarse en algo, la voz suave de su hermana ocultando su cara entre su cuello, moviendo sus manos para darle calor.

-. Legolas, vamos a casa- susurra Isil. Para él son palabras vagas, mira a su hermana y sabe que no esta bien. Esta deja escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado y toma su rostro.

-. Vamos- susurra otra voz, y también lo conoce, una sombra a su lado y le ayuda a levantarse, Anar le coloca su propia capa sobre los hombros, mientras le ayuda con su propio cuerpo.

No sabe como llego a la gruta, ni como lo llevaron a su pieza, si su padre le vio o si los sirvientes le ayudaron. No recuerda nada de eso.

El tiempo es una ilusión para los inmortales, pueden pasar años en un par de minutos o décadas en segundos, pero ahora, en cada segundo que pasa siente que muere. Es conocido por los elfos que uno no podía morir por el tiempo, pero si por el arma de hierro y la pena. Una pena que bien sentía él en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera noto cuando su padre entro pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había pedido encomendado al mago blanco, ni siquiera podía culparlo o tenerle rencor por que sabía, abiertamente que lo hacía por amor de padre y aunque quisiera odiarlo por lo que había pedido al mago, no había sentimientos en él más que la soledad.

Porque... aunque ella hubiera sido un espíritu, un ser incorpóreo y abstracto, era quien estaría a su lado toda esta eternidad, quien él esperaba que estuviera junto a él su inmortalidad. Una eternidad que ahora seria vacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasan muchos meses, ¿Quién sabe? Noticias han llegado de que los pueblos de Rivendel y Lothoriel están comenzando las preparaciones para la marcha a las Tierras Imperecederas, y su pueblo yace igual, preparando la marcha de la Tierra Media pues su tiempo ya había acabado.

Por lo menos tenían la paz de saber que sus tierras quedarían en buenas manos ya que Gondor prospera con el nuevo heredero del trono y el mundo esta en calma una vez más.

Sus hermanos buscan tiempo para estar junto a él, tratar de sacarle una sonrisa que al igual es ansias del pueblo en si. Al fin y al cabo, el príncipe Legolas, es vida, fuerza, perseverancia. Y todos desean que esa luz que alguna vez había existido en los ojos del elfo, volviera a surgir que no se siguiera consumiendo como lo hacía día a día.

Aragorn a sido notificado de las malas noticias en notas anexas que el Rey le manda. Ya que Gondor pronto se haría cargo de este bosque. El rey de los hombres, buen amigo del príncipe a insistido durante varios meses en que fuera a visitarlos, que su esposa Arwën estaría contenta de ver a un antiguo amigo y que fuera a conocer a su pequeño hijo.

El príncipe sumido en sus deberes, siempre las a dejaba de lado excusándose de no poder dejar sus tareas en el pueblo.

Cinco meses después, el rey Thraudin ya no podía soportarlo. El dolor de su hijo era demasiado y mataba lentamente a cualquiera. Mithradir había desaparecido como bien hacía el mago de vez en cuando, pero antes de partir el mago no sentía ni remordimiento ni dolor por lo causado a su hijo, mas parecía satisfecho, y eso, en un mago de tal poder, daba algo de escalofríos. Pero leves palabras había dicho y a veces tan solo no le llegaban a entender: _"Tranquilidad y paz son metas, pero para llegar a ellas hay que sufrir y luchar"._

-. Quiero que vayas a Gondor, con el rey Elessar- anunció un día arreglando unos papeles. Su hijo le miro con sus apagados ojos sin expresión en su rostro- quiero que vayas, te relajes y puedas meditar lejos de aquí.

-. _Atta..._

-. No.- le corto y se levanto acercándose a su hijo.- iras.

Y como todo, se marcho con la orden dada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciertamente él no era cobarde, y habían decenas de personas que le podían decir lo mismo. Que era valeroso y perspicaz. Que era un diamante de su propia raza y que seria un gran elfo y hombre donde fuera.

¿Pero, que era un elfo vació y sin metas? Un elfo sin nada que ganar y nada que perder. Había entregado su mortalidad, su vida y cada vez se apagaba lentamente. Solo yacía ahora en pie por su familia, por la mirada de su hermana pidiéndole fuerzas, pidiéndole que superara esto. ¿Pero como podía? Era dolor, ciertamente un olor perforante en su pecho, un dolor que no le dejaba dormir, un dolor que aprisiona su alma y consumía su cuerpo cada vez más. No era posible.

Caminar por los bosques solos ya no era agradable, porque el patente hecho de que ella hubiera estado a su lado en el primer momento le quemaba por dentro.

Y era ahora cuando bajo la mirada de sus Valar y su Dios se despide de su padre, y sus hermanos para tal viaje que su amigo le ha pedido por tanto tiempo, tal vez no llegue nunca, tal vez demore en volver, tal vez solo... no volvería a verlos en muchos años, cuando el final de los días llegara al fin.

Su padre ha confiado en él cuando le ha pedido que viajaría solo, que no necesitaba guardias, que se detendría en algunos vados para respirar y que no quería a nadie observándole para apresurarle, como hacía hace meses, no se lo ha negado pero le a precavido con más ganas que nunca, en sus ojos la sabiduría y el dolor de verlo sufrir, pero ya no tendría que soportar todo ello.

Al tomar las riendas de su caballo y dejar que este trotara libremente por el bosque, se da cuenta de lo que va a hacer, de lo que ha decidido. Mientras las lunas pasan por sus cabezas y sus armas han sido perdidas una a una se da cuenta que lo hará. Porque no puede vivir en un mundo sin ella.

Deja su caballo libre, más este no se aleja lo bastante. Porque siendo un animal o no, siente el dolor y la angustia de su jinete.

Una semana en su búsqueda, y le encontró. Pequeña, mortífera, llena de su calmante.

Nunca pensó que el dolor seria tan relajante. Tan dolorosamente tranquilizante. Las tenazas se aprisionan en su costado y siente el veneno helado recorrer su cuerpo.

Se siente libre de la opresión de su cuerpo. Siente como la vida se escapa de sus manos de una manera más rápida que como lo ha hecho estos angustiosos meses.

Ahora... solo debía esperar y descanzar.

* * *

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, recibo alagos, miradas asesinas, reviews cortos pero más que claros y otros (Antimarisues no necesito nada de ustedes, omitanse comentarios). Es cortito ya que no quería dejar el fic tan abandonado y ha sido una musa inspiradora. XD. Bien, por lo que voy sacando deben ser dos capi más. El final y el epilogo, así que depende de como este de nervios lo escribire pronto, pero ya lo tengo programado así que por lo menos no estoy tan perdida. **

**Gracias por los reviews. Aridenere. Galadrielcva y RinoaLH. Siempre muy bonito que se pasen por esta historia, tiene poca acción o poco drama pero me alegro que tengan tiempo de dejar un pequeño comentario. Se los agradesco de corazón. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: _Sueños_**

No siente, pero sabe que tiembla.

No huele pero sabe que es algo denso a su alrededor.

No escucha, pero hay ruido.

Se siente sofocada, abrazada por la desesperación. Quiere gritar, abrir los ojos, moverse, quiere ser algo aunque sea incorpóreo, quiere volver a su lado. Quiere morir a su lado de manera normal.

Y llora.

Y sus lagrimas caen por un rostro que no siente.

Y solloza, y sus labios no son nada, ni su garganta se estrecha ni su pecho se hincha.

No quiere, no quiere estar así, quiere volver a normalidad. Quiere ser humana. Y lamenta haberse matado, y lamenta haber sido cobarde. Y más que nada lamenta no poder estar al lado de él.

Y grita, y sigue gritando. Y llora.

Pero no hay nadie quien le escuche. Ni nadie que la salve.

Y tal ves es el purgatorio. El limbo. Su estancia eterna.

Y pide perdón. Y sigue llorando. Y suplica.

Pero ya no hay nada a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pecho le arde y la vista se le desenfoca, busca a tientas el suelo, las hojas mojadas le causan una sensación mas potente que nunca, sus sentidos están hipersensibles pero tan descontrolados que se marea demasiado. Siente golpes y gruñidos, espera que la araña termine su trabajo pero jamás llega, dejándolo en un letargo doloroso en medio del bosque.

El cielo se ve a través de los frondosos árboles como un mar frente sus ojos, ¡Ho su amado mar! Cuantas sorpresas pudo haberle regalado, cuantos atardeceres pudo haber inspirado sus noches, cuantos días habría estado embelesándose por su dulce melodía. ¿Pero que era todo eso, sin ella?, ver el mar sin compañía, escucharlo sin el tacto ajeno, soñar sin ella.

Morir era como nadar en aquel mar brillante sobre él, esperando, a lo lejos, verla esperándole para nadar juntos por la eternidad.

Y sonríe, mientras su cuerpo ya no es suyo. Los ojos se le vuelven a desenfocar y una fuerte punzada lo somete a la cálida y fría oscuridad.

¿Estará tan lejos para no encontrarla?¿Le recordaría?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se apago, se sumió, no era más que aire, o por lo menos eso cree.

Se asusta cuando siente unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor. Tiembla como una bebe asustado cuando ve el cristal, el blanco y el azul cielo brillante. Las manos son cálidas y esa calidez le llena el cuerpo y siente después de tanto tiempo.

La voz suave le arrulla, y llora porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Y las lagrimas cálidas bajan por mejillas y se ocultan entre su cabello. Y no ve el rostro de quien le acuna, pero es una mujer, y el lugar es un palacio, y su destino esta en las manos de ella. Y no le importa porque ella parece una madre, un ser celestial y no le importa haber caído en las manos de un ángel.

Porque ella conoció un ángel y fue por una vez en su existencia, el ser más feliz del mundo bajo los ojos azules de su príncipe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El frió esta penetrando con fuerza, y se siente sofocado entre sus ropa, quiere moverse y sacarse ese calor de encima, pero su cuerpo tiembla descontrolado. Siente chispas a su alrededor, y fogones naranjos le queman los ojos.

¿Habría sido castigado por su decisión? Los Vala le había dado una lección por lo que había hecho, eran estos fuegos oscuros y dolores eternos.

Su pequeña estaría sufriendo esto. Por Eru que eso no sucediera, que ella estuviera en un pequeño paraíso, feliz de estar en paz, por favor, que no le hicieran sufrir como a él le pesaba ahora.

Algo frió y liquido le baja por la boca y abre los ojos en un intento nuevamente de ver que sucedía. Una oscura sombra esta sobre él, tapando las llamas que le causan dolor a sus sentidos. El liquido alivia la aspereza de su interior pero el frió le hace sentir espasmos una vez más.

Y lo escucha.

Una voz suave pero firme, como el canto de un hada, la voz de una sirena le hace detenerse levemente y fijarse en aquel cabello enredado en vallas y flores, y solo eso ve antes de sucumbir bajo otra oleada de calor sofocante y desesperante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La voz le cala y siente como si fuera una brisa fresca en sus oídos, la voz le regaña y le sostiene, le mantiene en pie y le habla cariñosamente. Llora arrepentida, y unas manos blancas, delicadas y maternales le quitan las lagrimas, le sujetan el rostro y le besan los ojos. Y de pronto ya no siente ganas de llorar si no de reír. Y ríe suavecito porque hacerlo más fuerte le da miedo. Y el calor se extiende por toda ella, mientras todo a su alrededor se vuelve fresco y mas oscuro pero no menos agradable. Y la voz le susurra ordenes y decisiones que debe tomar pronto, y ella no demora porque quería lo que le daban, y ansia más que nunca estar como había ansiado estar.

El olor a hierva fresca inunda su cuerpo y abre los ojos acostumbrándose a algo que no esperaba. Observa a su alrededor un bosque enorme y verde, los olores de la tierra, de las hojas, del viento le llenan, y el pecho se le hincha en una desesperada ansias de gritar, y lo intenta pero no hay voz en su boca ni nada.

Una suave brisa le trae el olor a humo y un desagradable olor que le dan escalofrió.

Se gira brevemente y cae al piso. Se mira desconcertada unas piernas, unos dedos, una cintura y un par de manos. Las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, y las toca para ver el liquido cristalino en sus dedos.

Y llora nuevamente.

Una y otra vez.

Y el silencio en el bosque es lo único que hay.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En un arranque de lucidez, siente que ya no esta solo, que alguien le a arrastrado a lo que parecía una cueva, pero aquella persona ya no esta con él y el fuego ya se ha extinguido por completo, y nota como el frió del ambiente es tanto como el frió en su cuerpo y una suave lluvia cae afuera creando melodías por el bosque. Observa la lluvia con un embelesamiento abrumador, notando ya, que no quedaba tiempo y que esto es solo la calma que esperaba ya tan ansiosamente. Cierra los ojos esperando lo que hacía, cuando allá entre los árboles una sombra rompe la lluvia y le mira, con unos profundos ojos marrones, y sonríe.

Porque ella le ha venido a buscar

-.-.-.-.-.-

Toma entre sus manos un rostro de un ángel, y se asusta como nunca al notarlo tan frió, su pecho casi no se mueve y la herida en su costado no estaba curada y la sangre allí esta matándolo.

Siente el pecho contraído, porque tiene entre sus brazos a un elfo de hermosura sorprendente y este muere entre sus manos, y las lagrimas siguen cayendo por que sabe que lo conoce pero no recuerda de donde, sabe que es especial pero no sabe porque y ansia salvarlo porque si no moriría por él y acompañarlo en el largo trayecto.

Lo abraza con fuerza y frota sus manos.

Y el pecho le duele con fuerza y la desesperación le quema, oculta su rostro entre sus sedosos cabellos, aspirando el olor a bosque y hiervas llevándole levemente imágenes de un bosque más brillante iluminado por la luz de la luna como la ilusión de un recuerdo borroso.

Y hace lo que su pecho le exige que haga, que su mente nublada le ordena que haga.

Sus labios aun estaba tibios cuando los toca delicadamente. Y sus lagrimas se unen a ese pequeño contacto infinito.

Y ese contacto le trae a la realidad. Y llora conmocionada porque tiene entre sus brazos al ser por quien daría todo lo que tenía y mucho más. Y este no reaccionaria.

Y su ángel, su príncipe, no podía sucederle esto.

No cuando ella había regresado para estar a su lado y el se había marchado para estar al suyo.

No podía haber muerto cuando ella había vivido, no podía, no podía, no podía.... Por todos los dioses, ¿Por qué se lo habían quitado?.

**Me paso algo bastante trágico con este capítulo, la verdad rescribí por completo el capitulo 8 creyendo que no lo había subido, y había escrito mucho, llegando casi hasta el final, solo para cuando iba a subirlo percatarme que ya había subido un capitulo 8 y ya le había dado un orden a este. Así que me choco un poco porque de verdad que me había esmerado en el otro, pero en fin, al fin pude escribir un poco más. Y por fin casi terminar. Yo creo que el próximo ya será el ultimo y no se si el final XD. Anda a ver como ande de ánimos para escribir el final. **

_**Asdf123**__: sí, como ves estoy con vida, pero seguramente hubieras deseado que me quedara muerta no mas para no seguir escribiendo tragedias, pero en fin, bueno, por lo que ves no lo he abandona y no creo que lo haga de todos, no estando llegando al final ya. Bueno, espero que te guste este cap y me digas si te agrado o no. __**Rinoalh: **__No llores, XD, bueno, esta puede ser una realidad, pero no absoluta, bueno eso aun no lo sé y como dije ya, lo dejare a mi estado de animo pata que decida que terminar, y bueno, gracias por el comentario, me ilusionan un montón. Bye. __**Aridenere: **__Bueno, ya esta el cap, espero que lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea un poquito, te cuidas mucho, Adios. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Negaba aferrándose a él, negaba mientras las lagrimas caía por su rostro y chocaban contra las mejillas suaves de él. Se moría por perderlo cuando podía haberlo tenido por la eternidad.

Y la cueva esta en silencio, por que sus sollozos son silenciosos y sus suplicas mudas, el nudo en su garganta no le deja respirar. Y sigue suplicando porque le habían dado un cuerpo pero no así la felicidad que ella había esperado por tantos años.

Y un calor abrumador, y una luz brillante le quema los ojos inesperadamente. Y siente una voz potente venir de la entrada de la cueva y protege el cuerpo con el suyo, porque si tiene un cuerpo quería con el, proteger lo que más había querido en todas sus vidas. Un ángel que le había enseñado lo bonito de una mirada cálida, una caricia amiga, de una sonrisa sin malicia. Un momento de felicidad y miles de segundos en paz. Porque su ángel le había dado todo lo que una vida anterior se le había negado y le había destrozado, por su ángel, su Legolas, su elfo, era lo que había esperado por vidas completas. Y él, ahora, no estaba con ella.

-. Entrega lo que te han regalado por lo que ansias, y yo, haré el intercambio, de su vida por ti. ¿Lo vas a...

Y ella asiente, una, dos, tres veces, arrastrándose un poco para entragarle el calor a su ángel y que este volviera a brillar.

No le importa, no le importa si él vuelve a sonreír como siempre lo hacía con ella, no le importa entregar el regalo de un Dios por verlo abrir sus brazos para abrazar a un ser querido.

No le importaba, por todos los Dioses y los seres de la tierra, que no le importaba ser un espíritu nuevamente, si lo veía sonreír como lo había hecho una vez con ella.

-. Que así sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vuelve a su realidad con un ataque de tos. Vuelve mientras siente el dolor punzante de una herida, pero no así, el dolor de un envenenamiento y se mira las manos y nota que el calor vuelve a él, que su cuerpo no ha reconocido el veneno y le ha devuelto la salud de manera rápida.

Siente el cuerpo entumido, y sus miembros lentos.

Escucha el ruido de las aves, y mira la luz del amanecer que entra por la gran entrada, solo para notar allí, aquel cuerpo tirado solo a pocos metros de él.

No nota como llega a ella, ni como la sostiene entre sus brazos, solo siente que ella esta allí, con un cuerpo físico, que sostiene su cuerpo contra el de él como si fueran reales, y entiende que tal vez ya había llegado a Mandos y que le estaban dando un regalo. Pero el dolor de la herida le vuelve a la realidad al igual que el frió del cuerpo de su pequeña y siente su corazón histérico mientras se acercaba lentamente y escuchaba su respiración lenta y ya casi extinta.

Sostiene su rostro y nota la picazón que este toque le da, nota el calor que siente sus dedos por tocar las suaves mejillas reales de ella. Y la desesperación puede más con él al notar que la estaba perdiendo... una vez más.

-. No, no- niega y sujeta su rostro.- no, por favor, no te vayas otra vez.- susurra con la voz contraída.

-. Inesperadamente, es lo que las líneas del destino quieren para ti- suelta una voz desde la entrada, él nota los ojos azules tan brillantes como siempre.

-. Por favor...

-. Ella dio su regalo por ti. ¿Qué darás tu a cambio?

-. Todo por ella, todo...

No lo ve más y no se preocupa, pero atrae más el cuerpo de ella hacía él y nota como las lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas chocando con las mejillas de ella. Y reza por ella, y reza, regala y da, todo o que posee como suyo para ella.

Se sofoca en un dolor conocido hasta que siente como un par de lagrimas choca contra sus dedos, y las lagrimas no cesan, hasta que ve lo ojos marrones de ella mirarle con una luz que solo tienen los que han visto un milagro.

Y la sujeta con fuerza porque no podrá soportarla partir una vez más, no podrá dejarla ir, nunca más. No mientras el estuviera vivo.

Le siente tocando sus mejillas y él se aferra a su cuerpo y agradece a sus Dioses, y le susurra palabras mientras ella busca su protección.

-. Te amo. Te amo- le susurra y esta gime mientras desesperadamente busca su protección entre sus brazos.- No te dejare ir jamás, jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Gracias por darle una nueva oportunidad, por darme una nueva vida.

**Fin**

**Huy... no le pude dar el toque romántico trágico que quería, pero ya llego a su fin. No, mentira, falta el epilogo que lo subo al tiro, porque es cortito y solo para dar algunas aclaraciones por si no entendieron entre tanto sentimiento XD.**

**Y Bueno, ¿Como sobreviven los dos? porque los Dioses al notar que los dos dan sus más preciados regalos (Sus vidas) para salvar al ser querido, Les dan a los dos, una segunda oportunidad de vivir juntos. **

**¿Y eso? ¿Qué les pareció? Esperaban algo mas, si, yo creo que si, pero en serio, dio tantas vueltas esta historia, que nunca le pude dar en el buen carril XD. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**asdf123: XDD **gracias por palabras */* XD. espero que igual te haya gustado este capitulo. Muchos abrazos, te cuidas y espero no haberte decepcionado**. RinoaLH: **Sí, yo soy fantastama para subir cap, de repente si, de repente no, así es la vida y la mente de uno, jaja, espero que te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado. Te cuidas mucho.


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Despierta bajo un sol hermoso y el suave sonido de los pájaros. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo el suave olor que inunda su vida y su corazón. Sonríe mientras siente los sedosos cabellos de él acariciar su rostro mientras besa su frente y acaricia su mejilla. Siente la presión en su estomago y sonríe más que nunca ante esa muestra de cariño.

Quiere que se quede unos momentos más con él. Pero sabe que él tiene mucho que hacer en estas nuevas tierras y tienen toda una eternidad para estar juntos, pero ella quiere tenerlo a su lado siempre y jamás dejarlo ir.

Lo escucha alejarse y abre los ojos para ver esos ojos como el mar despedirse una vez más, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro y el orgullo en sus facciones.

Se despereza y levanta, cobijándose en un chal enviado por Arwen reina de los humanos y muy amiga de ellos. Lo había mandado como presente desde que la ultima noticia había llegado a sus oídos.

Abre la ventana que da al rió y desde lo lejos las olas del mar chocan contra la tierras que ahora están a sus cuidados. Los bosques Ithilten, Los nuevos bosques que antes habían sido marchitados por el mal de Mordhor, ahora brillan con los nuevos pueblos que allí se alzan y los cuidados que los elfos han hechos en sus árboles y tierra, logrando que todo naciera allí una vez más, que todo pudiera comenzar de nuevo en estas tierras.

Sonríe y deposita en una pequeña caseta, agua y semillas para los pájaros que allí esperan, es su dote, su regalo, su siempre agradecimiento hacía los Valas, aquellos que la cuidaron, le dieron una nueva oportunidad y la hicieron renacer para pagar toda una antigua y perdida vida.

Legolas le había explicado que usualmente sus Dioses dejaban que la raza prosiguiera su destino solos, pero que ellos eran misericordiosos, que la habían dejado en este mundo y no en Mandos y en las habitaciones de los mortales para encontrarle y darle un nuevo sentido a su vida. Le habían dado una oportunidad como a él, de estar siempre juntos.

Agradece una vez más mientras acaricia su barriga y un gorrión llega frente a ella mientras bebía de su agua y comía de sus semillas. Un segundo después llegan dos pequeños más a quien la madre acicala levemente y los deja comer.

Se lleva las manos al pecho y hace una breve reverencia.

-. Gracias. Gracias por las nuevas vidas que nos han dado.

Siente los brazos alrededor de ella y se acomoda contra el pecho de su ángel. Este le besa la nuca y apoya sus manos en su barriga ya crecida.

-. Lo han hecho- y le besa suavemente en los labios.- nos han dado nuevas vidas para vivirlas. Juntos.

-. Juntos como familia.

**Fin. Ahora si.**

**¿Bueno...? Y eso sería... ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Gracias a todas las que llegaron a comentar y les gusto la historia. Un gran abrazo. **


End file.
